The invention relates to a furniture hinge comprising a hinge arm adapted to be fastened to a first furniture part and a hinge casing adapted to be inserted into a second furniture part, the hinge arm and the hinge casing being connected by means of inner and outer hinge links, and axles mounting the hinge links in the hinge casing and at the hinge arm, thus forming a hinge quadrangle. The outer hinge link is mounted in the hinge casing on axle members having two journals and one connecting member and being inserted into the hinge casing through holes from the outer side. An interspace is provided between the ends of the journals which carry the outer hinge link.
Hinges of this kind are for example known from the DE-OS No. 29 26 486, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,559.